


Tainted Existence

by mariakaterbugs



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Drama, Lots of Angst, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Reader Insert, Suicidal Reader, Suicidal Thoughts, suicidal Tenya Iida, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariakaterbugs/pseuds/mariakaterbugs
Kudos: 13





	Tainted Existence

-Your POV-

I walk up the walkway to my brand new school. UA High. I can't believe that I got in! Who knew I could transfer from Shiketsu High into the Hero program at the same school All Might went to?

I nervously wander the halls, trying my best to find the right room. '1-A, 1-A, 1-A...' I think to myself as I search for the door. 'A-ha!' When I find the 1-A sign on the wall, I turn toward the door, and there it is. A huge freakin' door. 'Who the hell built this thing? Is it super heavy and hard to open?' I put my shaking hand on the handle, squeeze my eyes shut, and pull with all my might.

The door flies open, almost coming off its track, and about 10 pairs of eyes immediately land on me. I freeze, arm still outreached from where I ripped the door open, and my face goes redder than the Big Red Spot on Jupiter.

"I—I'm so sorry! I overestimated how to open the door and—"

"Who the hell are you, and why the hell did you rip the damn door open?!" A very angry-looking boy yells at me from across the room. I jumped and bowed furiously.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Since you've made such a grand entrance, you might as well introduce yourself, transfer." An apathetic voice calls from under the...desk? Wait what?!

"R-right... I'm y/n and I'm the new transfer student from Shiketsu High! Please take care of me!"

"Welcome to Class 1-A! I am your class rep, Tenya Iida! First, I need to—"

"Go find an empty seat, I don't care where," Desk-sensei interjected.

I nodded, apologized again, and found an empty desk over by a boy with hair that is two different colors and another with a bird's head. 'This is going to be interesting.'

I sit down and get my notebooks out when a giant yellow slug with a human face pops up from under the desk, and then sheds the outer yellow to reveal...a human?! Desk-sensei isn't a desk?!! 'Nani the actual fuck?!?!'

"Class has begun. Get ready, we're going through strength testing again" Desk(?)-sensei drones, much to the apparent chagrin of almost the entire class. Except for the spiky-haired blonde that cursed at me earlier.

"I'm gonna destroy ALL of you AGAIN today! Watch out extras!" He stands up, and small explosions start popping in his hands.

"Kacchan, come on! It's not fighting!" A green-haired boy with freckles says, trying to wrangle his...friend?

"Piss off Deku! I'm gonna kill you first!" Aaand cue the maniacal laughter.


End file.
